the forbidden prophecy
by jazzyhot003
Summary: The forbidden prophecy has begun. the blood shikon miko awakens from the sake of indulgence to end the great lurking evil destroying the lands. Blood that shimmers brighter than the nights stars; glowing brighter than the moon, purer than white. Impregnated by the western lands. the shikon miko would bring peace between demons and humans...
1. Chapter 1

On this bright sunny day the mist was dispersing as the morning sun was rising from its sleep. Washing over all the demons and mortals in the villages below. Marking a start of another new day rid of Naraku. It has been 6 years since Kagome came back through the well. Now Kagome was back and living in Kaede village with inyuasha and it hasn't been going very well.

Kagome has finished school and is becoming a stronger miko everyday. She is known as among mortals and demons as the great miko. Inyuasha and Miroku travel around to nearby villages to slay demons for cash when there are problems. Kagome is unable to have children ever since the final battle and inyuasha is becoming distant not even trying to be kind or supportive.

Miroku and Sango are still building back up the demon slayers village with Kohaku by there side. They have five kids now; 2-nine year old twin girls, 7year old boy, 5 year old boy, and a newborn son. Kohaku still lives with Totosai and is fighting along side with kirara to become a stronger demon slayer.

Shippo is away at the academy training to become a stronger demon.

Rin has been living with lord Sesshomaru for 4 years now. She is turning 16 very soon. She has been training with Kohaku and Sesshomaru in defense, Kagome and Jinenji for studying medicines and herbs, Jakin for learning the basic like writing, reading, history, foreign languages, etc.. Then she also had to take classes on how to be a lady.

"Rin focus." Sesshomaru strikes out at her with his whip. They were training in the fields near the castle. "I am focus"

Rin knew she was lying she was imagining herself and Kohaku naked lying in the grass wrapped in each others arm not caring about anything around them. He was going for her arm but she jumped the wrong way and it slashed her chest. It was an unplanned practice so she was just in a kimono.

Rins breast were exposed along the middle but it didn't cause blood to spill.

'What is with her these last few weeks? She's been constantly distracted getting hurt. It only seems to happen when I show up.' Sesshomaru thought to his self keeping an emotionless face as he turned to walk away.

"Rin."

"Yes my lord?"

"Terrible."

"But I –"

"Let your self get distracted again. This Sesshomaru doesn't waste time."

"Yes my lord Rins mistake."

Kohaku and kirara land next to them. "Hey Rin."

"Hi Kohaku kirara what are you doing here?"

"We brought you a surprise gift."

"You didn't have to and my birthday is next week." Rin rubbed kirara head gaining a purr. "Trust us you will love it." Kohaku handed her a basket that he hid behind his back.

She opens up the basket with a big smile. "Oh Kohaku I love it. Did you make this?"

In the woven basket were a demon slayer outfits like Sango but it was purple and Rin eyes filled with tears.

"Oh Kohaku I love it thank you." Rin tackled him into a hug on the ground rolling around. "Rin stop." Lord Sesshomaru got an eye fall of a very throbbing man hood through Kohaku kimono. He didn't like how Kohaku hands were all over his ward. To that or how their bodies were pressed together. She stopped what she was doing reluctantly and gave the boy a kiss on the cheek.

Rin rose off the ground wiping off all the dirt. "Bye Rin I'll see you on your birthday."

I head towards my home knowing Rin will follow. She is sure growing up into a fine young lady. She'll make a fine wife one day but no time soon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thank you Kagome you're so kind." Kaede thanks taking the basket of herbs she asked me to gather for her. "Anything for you Kaede. I like doing things it gives me something to do." Life has become terrible ever since inyuasha found out I couldn't have kids he has been treating me suspiciously non stop. He accused me of using something from the future to keep from having babies. Stupid inyuasha.

"Don't worry child he will come around."

"Huff I hope so." Kagome says with a huff.

"Maybe at Rins party we will get some where." No mater what she thought she would always know things were completely gone between them.

"Hey Kagome, im back." "Kohaku, kirara what are you doing here?" "Im staying here until Rins party. Is that ok with you Kaede?" Of course Kohaku you're always welcome. Come inside boy take a seat I'll fix you up some soup it just finished."

So Kohaku why didn't you stay with your sister." They aren't going I didn't want to travel alone." Kirara mewed in insult. "Of course I have kirara but I can't understand her fully yet." Kohaku rubbed her head. "But were getting there. So where is inyuasha?" he told me he was meeting with Miroku to go hunt down some demons terrorizing a village nearby they have been gone for a few days he said that they would be back by Rins birthday." Kagome Miroku is at the village helping Sango out. I stopped by there before I came here. He hasn't gone out with inyuasha in months." oh."

I guess he finally found the saloon in some villages over. I gaze out the window I guess its time to see the light standing right in front of you Kagome.

Unaware to the three sitting in the hut a prophecy has been officially awaken.


	2. birthday heat

Birthday in heat

Inyuasha I want to tell you something before we leave." Kagome says twiddling her thumbs and biting her bottom lip. "Spit it out Kagome," He says harshly. "I think that you wont need these if your just gonna leave me while you go bed another women." Kagome reaches up and pulls off inyuasha enchanted beads. "Kagome what are you doing?" im setting you free. You can go be with another girl now that will give you lots of kids." Kagome says with tears brimming her eyes that she wouldn't let fall in front of him. Inyuasha stood there stunned not believing what was going on. Inyuasha face turned from utter confusion to pure joy. "See you never wench." He laughs then takes off leaving Kagome in his dust his tears finally falling free crumbling to the ground.

Oh Kagome there you are. Its time to go we want to make it before nightfall." Kohaku says landing next to her on kirara. With a sniffle Kagome rubs away her tears and puts on a smile. "Im ready Kohaku." Are you okay Kagome?" im fine Kohaku lets get going we have a long trip ahead of us."

They traveled the rest of the way to the western castle arriving at sunset. The party had already begun by the time they did get there.

Oh lady Kagome you came Rin was getting nervous." Oh Rin I wouldn't miss your birthday your coming of age." Hi Rin you look beautiful this evening," Kohaku greets with a blush on his cheeks. "Thank you. I was hoping you liked it." Rin says with a blush on her cheeks as well. "I like everything about you." Rin gives a little giggle blushing even harder. "How about you two go dance," Kagome suggests. "Would you-"YES!"" Rin interrupts with a big grin. Kohaku takes her hand and leads her to the dance floor.

"Where is my disgrace of a half brother?" Sesshomaru popped up behind her whispering in Kagome ear. Kagome jumped spinning around to face him. "You startled me lord Sesshomaru." Answer my question miko." He isn't coming he and I are not together anymore. I took off his beads." Hn."

"Lord Sesshomaru would you care to dance I know im not at your level and all but I would understand if you don't want to." This Sesshomaru finds it not putrid." Kagome smiles up at him and takes his hand.

_**Sesshomaru pov**_

So she's finally gotten rid of that mutt. I wondered when she would. **Now she's ours for the taking.** No she is not she is a human I will not be like my father. **This one is a miko not some ordinary human. She is well educated and can do more things like reading and writing. You would breed a whole new race of demons.** Silence!

"_Lord Sesshomaru would you care to dance I know im not at your level and all but I would understand if you don't want to." _She looks so innocent when she looks shy. **Say yes! Say yes! Say it NOW! **_"This Sesshomaru finds it not putrid." _She smiles up at me. What a beautiful smile. Wait why would I say that? **Because you have feelings for her as well. **Silence you don't tell this Sesshomaru what to do im in charge.

Kagome and I glided across the floor. She fitted to my body perfectly and her smell was intoxicating. She smelled of jasmines and passion fruit. I sniffed her hair over and over.

"Umm Sesshomaru the song has ended." Kagome whispers not wanting to draw attention. "Of course." They step away from each other.

Ring! "Supper is served." One of the servants announce.

**Grrr I was enjoying my mate. **She is not our mate…yet.

Both Sesshomaru and his beast smirk at the thought of her waddling around plump with my heir.

_**Kagome pov**_

I wanted to purify that servant to dust for interrupting our dance. I huff. The cat demon led all the guest to great dining room. "Kagome you sit next to this Sesshomaru." Kagome blushes brightly following behind Sesshomaru keeping her gaze facing downwards. "I'm here my lord. I made it back," Jaken squeals running inside with an oversized pouch in his tiny arms. "Here is the sake you asked for my lord." Jaken leave." Yes my lord." Bowing his whole tiny body he ran to his seat. Everyone was served dinner and sake.

What they didn't realize is that this sake drove anyone in heat to insanity.

"Mm Sesshomaru that was an amazing party." Kagome giggles clinging onto Sesshomaru arm. "Hn." Lord Sesshomaru thank you for taking me to my room. I don't mean to be a bother." They arrived at two large wooden carved doors. "So pretty." She yawns. "Don't go to sleep yet Kagome I'm not through celebrating." Sesshomaru scoops her up and she lets out a squeal. "My lord I'm just a human I don't stand up to your standards. I'm dirt compared to you." Sesshomaru placed Kagome in the center of the bed and looks down at her with hunger and passion in his golden eyes. "Silence miko I will have you whether you like it or not," he growls his eyes painting red. "You will become mate!"

Oh no his beast has taken over. Why can't I fight him? The sake must have did this. Stupid Jaken. I can't believe it my body is reacting to this. My juices pooling between my legs. At least I cannot have kids. "Ooo take me lord Sesshomaru." Oh I will. That is insured."

…. "Oh, oh, Sesshomaru I'm going to cum," moans kagome loudly. Sesshomaru pounded away into kagome pussy. Leaving nothing untouched and everything raw. ROAR! Ahh! Kagome and Sesshomaru cum hard blasting into her pussy. Kagome passed out from the pure intensity. Lord Sesshomaru pumped more of his seed for over an hour before collapsing.

The mist rolled into room of the sleeping couple rolling over their entwined bodies, caressing their bodies. Kagome slowly came awake and into a daze. "Shh." The mist whispers. "I'm not going to hurt you." Kagome nodded and dozed off again. The mist retreated from once it came.


	3. revelation

Revelation

Kagome slowly awoke from her deep slumber, stretching her aching body. As gently as kagome could manage, she slid out of the bed and slipped on her clothes scattered on the floor before exiting the room. "Some party I'm so terribly sore," she mutters under her breath, wiping sleep from her eyes. She uses the wall to balance her while walking to the dining room. With how bright it was it was nearing noon.

_Wow I really slept in. I never sleep in this late before. I should go eat and take a nice long bath before heading home. I hope Kohaku lets me borrow Kirara. To head to the well. There's no need for me here anymore. Inyuasha has left me, Sango and Miroku are too busy with their kids and rebuilding the demon slayer village, my son Shippo he is at the academy making a new fox demon clan. No one has time for a nobody like me, I don't belong anymore. I haven't since naraku was destroyed._

She finds herself outside of the castle in the beautiful gardens. "Where is everyone?" The castle was silent she couldn't feel anything but calming auras. "Hello lady kagome I'm glad to see you're awake. How are you feeling?" Rin and Kohaku were sitting by a small water fall in the gardens with Kirara. "Yes I'm really sore though I have no clue why." Rins cheeks became bright red looking down into the water. "Rin what's wrong?"

"I know why." Rin mumbled quietly. "Really how?" I heard you and my lord having sex when I came to say good night when I was at the door."

Kagome mouth dropped and eyes bulging out. She was embarrassed that Rin said she heard such a thing and shocked at the news. "That didn't happen. Lord Sesshomaru would never…" Rin looked up quickly, "He did, I promise no one knows but me. I only knew cause I was directly at the door it was muffled but I heard-" Kagome cuts her off her cheeks flaming. "I get it Rin. Could you please keep this quiet I don't want to ruin your lords name." Of course lady kagome. So does Rin get a new sibling?" Rin smiled brightly up at Kagome hoping she said yes.

"No Rin I can't have children anymore." That made her smile disappear. "Why not?" Naraku at the final battle." Oh I'm so sorry lady kagome." Its fine Rin. Kohaku do you mind if I borrow Kirara to go home. I'm going to be staying there for a little while." Of course. Will you be back?" yes of course. I just need some time away from here."

She was off to the skies heading back to edo. _Did I really sleep with lord Sesshomaru? But why? I just got out of a relationship if you can even call it that. Hmm it would probably be nice to have Sesshomaru child inside me. _

Hoping off of Kirara outside of Kaede hut. "Thanks Kirara you've been a big help. Be careful heading back." She purred before heading off. "Kaede I came to say goodbye." Kagome says while entering into an empty hut. She must have left to help someone. Kagome just shrugs and heads to her hut to grab her things.

"Kagome you have returned so soon." A male from the village greets. "Yes I'm returning home today. I need to be away for a while." Umm lady kagome we had a lady come by our village while you were gone to say that Inyuasha is killing their people and is a full demon. Lady Kaede went to go help." The sudden feeling of going ice cold hits as the feel of a demonic order coming her way and a familiar one at that. "Please get everyone and run I feel him heading my way. I'll try to get as far as I can." Kagome runs into Inyuasha forest to a field that was a good distance away from the village. "Oh kagome you little wench came out to play." Inyuasha stalked out of the woods blood covering his claws and the fire rat robe matching his eyes. "Inyuasha what are you doing?" I'm just here to get revenge." Why?" you kept away from me that that stupid sword kept me from being a demon. You knew and never told me. Now I'm going to slowly kill you."

Inyuasha attacked tearing at kagome with his claws over and over. Kagome reached out to him to try and beg but he slapped her hard to the ground. "Now to finish you off."

Raising his claw for the final strike with a crooked smile. Out of the north side of the fields a a large black blur came sprinting through tackling the once half demon across the field. '_Who or better yet what was that? And why did it just save me?' _standing up limply on jelly legs well tried. I fell back down but was caught by a body a fury black body. GRRR! Inyuasha busted through the woods into the clearing raging furious. "I'll kill you." One moment I was leaning against this 4 tailed nekomata the next I'm leaning on a tree watching the two fight. I couldn't call it much of a fight Inyuasha was getting trampled. Pulsing I become stock still eyes on my bows and arrows. I awkwardly crawl to them trying not to draw attention to myself. I must help this demon who saved me. Both hands grasped on to my bow as a shadow loomed over me. "Wench die." A single tear filled with all her bottled up emotions runs down her cheek. "I'm sorry Inyuasha." Swinging back I fire, "Hit the mark no matter what!" the arrow flew then disappeared. "Ha you wench can't even shoot straight." Kagome shut her eyes waiting for the impact just hoping her arrow made it in time. The impact never came she slowly opened her eyes to see Inyuasha dead on the ground an arrow protruding his chest. His father's sword lay next to him with Inyuasha fang that was forged once into the sword. "Oh Inyuasha. I'm so sorry." Kagome wept over the cold body she once loved. All she could feel was pain in her heart but not a breaking heart. Slowly everything began to become a haze. Her vision was tunneling with darkness. Finally everything went dark.

* * *

Mm, oh my head is pounding." I groan slowly opening my eyes to see I'm… I don't know where I am. I sit up quickly wincing. I regret doing that. My body ached all over and my head was pounding. I slowly took deep breaths trying to rid of the dizzy spell. "Please be still kagome you will hurt yourself. I'm using my magic but you keep moving ruining my hard work." A beautiful older woman says from beside her. "I'm sorry whoever you are. Who are you anyway?" I'm Glendale a witch."

"You're a witch?" I asked nervously wondering what she has done to me. "Yes that's what I said. I was a miko first still am just part witch." So you're a dark miko?" I gulp. "No not all witches are bad. They are labeled as bad because people become scared of their powers." You are good then. That's great. Now where am I? It is a beautiful place though."

The peaceful aura surrounding them grew stronger tickling the skin of kagome. "You're in the mountain of the mist your new home. That aura surrounding you is of the mountain." Really? Wow." I look around my surroundings there was trees surrounding the whole cavern of different fruits. A small lake in the center that ran out wards and a decent size farm land.

"How long have I been here?" Kagome continued to take in her surroundings as she was given medicine.

"A year, don't worry your babies are fine." "Babies, what babies? I can't have kids." Kagome was less than speechless, thinking this witch was mad. "Well you were with 8. Now here eat up. I'll go get them." Glendale passed a bowl of rice porridge over to kagome.

"Had them?" Kagome was dumbfounded. Her hands unconsciously going to her stomach. She winced slightly from the pressure.

"Yes. They were born when they were supposed to. Yoso bring the kids please," she called. "They were all born healthy, so no need to worry." "Who is Yoso? Why and how do I have kids?" Please calm down kagome. When you see them you will know because a mother always knows." Glendale gave a warming smile.

The same black nekomata from before with no markings. "Where are her markings?" Im sure they were red before. "They are black right now. They change to colors to represent which element is her attack." Is there anybody else here?" No just us three not including your children."

I hear giggles behind the nekomata and see a line of waddling babies. "They are half demons." I gasp seeing their markings. They're aura was overwhelming her senses."No full."

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yes."Glendale just smiled warmly with a hint of something unknown.


	4. baby prep

baby prep

"But how, I can't have children?" This was all to much to handle for kagome after just waking up. "Well maybe fate was preventing you from having children. Would you like to say hi?" Glendale held out a bubbling baby boy that looked one years old. "Yes of course."

"Well this is Taro-katsuro (victorious son/1st son), Takeshi (warrior), Akira (bright), Masuyo (benefit the world), Satoshi (clear thinking, quick witted, wise), Katsumi (victorious beauty), Mayumi (true bow), Mizuki (beautiful moon)."

"Wow they are so beautiful there is no denying these are my kids. When Mayumi looks exactly like me and Taro-katsuro looks exactly like Sesshomaru." Realization struck hard. Kagome began to panic. "Oh my I must begin teaching them the ways of royalty if they ever want to be to their fathers standards. Oh I also need to get them some kimonos and armor and weapons. Well totasi could do that for me and I should tell him to go find pieces of Meiōjū impenetrable shell to make the armor I want my kids to be well protected. There so much I need from my time. I need to tell my mother that I'm ok. Wait how I'm going to get all that stuff back over here?" "Kagome calm down," Glendale ordered. She instructed kagome to breath in and out.

"When you get there take this powder and sprinkle it on the inside of the bag. It will make it bottomless so you can put as much as you want in there." What about a place to sleep I mean I don't want me or my children sleeping on the ground." Just bring a sleeping tent." That's fine." "Before you go here is a mirror to give to your family. It will shatter if you die. Also here is a scroll of demon babies' growth and a cream that will make them look human. Well your all ready to go, so let's teleport you to the bone eaters well and hide your scents.'

A bright light surrounded the family causing everyone to close their eyes. When they opened them again they were on the lip of the well.

Everyone grab on to mommy so we can jump."

It was a tight fit but they made it in being engulfed by the blue shining light. All the children giggled being tickled by the light. They landed at the bottom of the well.

It was different when she landed. The well was painted white and so was the roof. What was going on? Did mother sell the shrine?

They climb out well kagome carries them in trips up the new sturdy ladder. When all the children were out kagome took a good look around. The whole well was painted white, new concrete flooring, sky light to add some extra light in the once dark well house. Photos of me were hanging on the walls and burnt out candles on stands. "Tha mama-happy." Taro points his little clawed fingers at a picture. "Yes it is baby very good." She rubs his head which makes him smile. "Come on babies lets go meet your grandma, uncle sota, and great grandfather." YAY!"

They head up the stair case crawling since they haven't gotten to use to walking yet. Mother was sweeping the grounds.

Mama!" kagome shouts out running over to her mother, tears brimming her eyes. "Kagome?" They run into each other and hugging each other super tight. "Oh kagome how I've missed you so much. I was praying you weren't dead and here you are." Mother I missed you to." Kagome mother looked down behind her at the the little ones crawling behind her daughter. "Um darling who are they?" "Oh they are my children, taro-katsuro, Takeshi, Akira, Masuyo, Satoshi, Katsumi, Mayumi, and Mizuki. They are both demon and miko." They are nothing like Inyuasha." They are full demon." But how your human?" I don't know mommy. Let's go inside I don't want anyone to see them like this." Yes of course. Come babies lets go inside." They were like little ducklings following mother goose.

So kagome how is Inyuasha?" umm he is dead I had to protect myself." Oh I'm sorry dear. Well cheer up darling I have a feeling you won't be here long so let's go get things for your babies so you can give them the best on the other side. You need food, shelter, 1st aid, school supplies, clothes-" mother calm down and breath. I don't want to bankrupt you." No worry baby gramps did the lottery and we got 3 million yen. We have used it around to fix up the shrine. Business has really been booming because of it. I get to spoil my gran babies." She begins rubbing their heads causing them to giggle.

They grab an old double stroller and a regular stroller. Sota came along to help carry the babies and spend time with his sister. After putting the cream on and enchanting 2 different bags one for traveling the other for the house. They drove to the edge of Tokyo to bulky ware house where everything is in bulk. They grabbed hygiene, grooming supplies, super-sized first aid kit, school supplies and cooking utensils like pots and pans. After leaving the bulk warehouse they went to a candy store then a camping store.

"We'll need a large a large tent . I think this 3 room tent for 12 will do nicely. There's no clean water so you'll need ways to Purify your water, also a fire starter. You'll need to be able to cut stuff so a machete and swiss army knife. This portable wood burner and solar lantern will be important. Ooo and a collapsible toliet." After the camp store they went to the mall for jewelry, make up and clothes. "Mom is that all necessary?" Kagome couldn't believe her mother was getting all this high class fashion. "You're going to need jewelry, perfumes, make up and sheets of the finest silk with royal babies." Of course mother." 'As long as she doesn't get me any kimono I'll be fine.' kagome says in her head.

Kagome mother eyes lit up."Ooo kagome look there is a kimono store. I know you will be wearing your miko garb but you never know." Huff, curse this mall'

After convincing her mother to only get 1 kimono but any accessories with it they left the mall. Then it was to the bakery, then to the butcher, then the clinic. When they got back home the children were knocked out and everyone's feet was sore. "Thanks mommy for all the stuff." "No problem darling." Her mother shares a kind smile with her daughter. " Wait right there I have something for you." Kagome mother raced upstairs to her room grabbing an old wooden box from her safe. "Mother what is it?" "Open it silly and see for yourself. This has been in my family for generations." It was an ivory and sapphire hair comb. "Mother this is gorgeous. I love it. I will cherish it."

They hugged in tears for long period of time. "Go get some sleep darling I know you must be tired." Yes I am, night mother."


	5. back to the past

back to the past

Wakey, wakey, kagome I've made breakfast." Ms. Higurashi gently shakes kagome arm waking her from her dream. "Morning mother. Where are my babies,"Kagome asked noticing the lack of weight laying on her. "Washed up and waiting down stairs for you. I suggest you hurry they have their prey in their sight." I'm coming I'm coming." Kagome sits up stretching her sleeping muscles before her normal activates to get ready.

Down stairs the children wouldn't let their eyes up off of the sausage links. They're eyes were tinged red. Kagome couldn't help but giggle. "Go ahead and eat my little munchkins."

There was a spread of a stack of sausage links, bacon, grits, pancakes, hash browns, meat lover's omelets, French toast, and some mixed fruit. "Wow mother you went all out." Kagome you're raising demon children. They need to be strong to be able to protect their mommy and to prove themselves when you do decide to let him know." I will mother I just got to get stuff settled and find someone of high power like him to teach them how to fight. Like inutashio."

A sudden pulse went through kagome body causing her to stumble. "Honey are you ok?" yes mother just hungry." Well come and sit down and eat up."

'What was that? It felt so familiar. It was like it was trying to tell me something.' 'I'll teach them.' A whispered deep male voice says.

"Mama I had dream of my grandpa." Taro says between bites. "Really, what did he say?" (Taro is the only one who can talk and walk somewhat stable.) "He say that he train us to be a great demon so daddy will be proud."

"Oh well dear I don't think that grandfather will be able to see he is really old and were leaving today."

"No demon gramps, inut-ta-tash-she-eo." He sounds out. "Inutashio?" Yes. Do you know him mommy." I know of him dear. He was dead before we could meet." But he say he help me." His hands tightened into clenched fist his head facing down. "Your grandpa wouldn't lie so I'm sure he will find a way to help you. If not I will personally go to his grave and give him a piece of my mind."

"I want to go."

"Get back to eating baby." "Ok."

After the babies finished eating they went to go play with their toys like their mother asked. "Kagome come with me I'll wash those in a second I have something for you." Ms. Higurashi leads her up stairs to her room. "Mother I don't need anything else." This was your fathers he bought it for in case of an emergency." She pulls out a long black case and unlocks it. There lay to pistols with cases of bullets. "Sometimes arrows aren't quick enough for close range." Thank you mother I love it." They hug each other for a long time. The hope for a return resides thickly in the air.

Mother will we ever see them again?" taro asks as they hop on the nekomata. "I hope so baby." They had a clear day's sky for smooth travel. No unpleasant auras following them or trying to attack.

* * *

I year later

"Ah you're back, great." Glendale greeted from her game with Yoso. "You have a visitor who would like to meet you." Glendale held out Inyuasha sword well former sword. "Go play children." They run off to play with their toys. Kagome unsheathes tessaiga with a bright glow causing her to squint.

"Hello kagome." A deep, rich, finer than silk voice tickled her ears. "Inutashio?"

She raises her head to look up at the former great demon lord. "Yes kagome it is I."

"What are you doing here? I thought you were dead I mean I've been to your grave in the land between here and the afterlife."

"Yes you have. Did it never seem unusual that I never died completely and was in the mid-way?"

She never thought about it. "To make sure Inyuasha got his sword?"

"Yes but if I was only to do that wouldn't I have passed over already. As you know you have been to my grave twice." He states. "So you have been waiting for this moment but how?"

"Prophecy. Now I will train them how to fight and be great demons. While you expand their miko powers for those who will its power."

"What prophecy?" she asks curiously. "Nothing to be concerned about for now let's begin. Taro- katsuro come here." He speaks in a booming voice not to be questioned. "Yes grandfather." He bows deeply.

"You are to gain your mokomoko first as the oldest of your siblings. Never take it off it is a part of you like an arm or a leg. It will be split at the end to seem as two tails but that's just because you are first born of many. Your sister Akira will as well as the oldest female." "Yes sir I will protect and care for it with my life."

The mokomoko around the great demon lord lifted into the air and floated to Taro laying on his shoulder. When it glided away there rest was Taro mokomoko too big for his body. "Thank you sir."

Inutashio nods before turning back to kagome. "It will take 10 years for them to mature to their ripe self when their aging begins to slow down to unnoticeable. Just like how yours is kagome when you mated my son." "I mated your son?!" She says shocked at this new information. I thought there was a mark when that happens. How could I not know. How am I even standing. "Partially. We will go over this another day. For now I will notify totasi about their weapons so he can get started right away. We have no time to lose." I was kind of hoping to use pieces from Meiōjū impenetrable shell." I can have that done but the risk of naraku traces on it are very high." I'll purify it so I can make it a coating on their armor." "Very well." He caved seeing a mother's worry deep inside kagome eyes.

It took totasi a year to make the swords.

taro-katsuro/hikari to yami no naginata (naginata of light and dark)

2 sharp edged curving blades attached to a hand guard on the steel rod. One hand guard red(pure)/ green (dark)

Takeshi /Hebi no ha (blade of the snake)

50 curved blades chain linked moves in unpredictable zigzag motion. Black leather hilt

Akira/Jundo no fan (fans of purity)

Pink wood white paper 2 pink jagged line at the top, hidden blades inside/ dagger

**Masuyo** /Erementaruburedo (elemental blades)

A silver blade red border the hilt was a swirl of blue and green yellow cloth hung from the hilt

**Satoshi** /Shi no ono (axe of death)

Black pole and silver axe, double headed

**Katsumi** /tsuin-gatana (twin katanas)

2 blades purple hilt curved blade, purple hilt straight blade

**Mayumi** /Bow and arrow – katana

Twisted bark thick but light, pink middle white ends. Made from bark of the sacred tree and willow tree

**Mizuki** /Munsutaffu (moon staff)

Pole with crescent end -spear on the other blue

Over the next ten years the children were taught proper etiquette, patience, precision, hiding emotions in battle, dance, demon laws and traditions, some flight, some transforming, battle strategies, how to wield their weapons, see through trickery, sensing aura, spreading aura, barrier, locating siblings aura no matter how far, cover sent, poison whip and claws, purity whip, and smelling lies. They were educated in future math and ELA, also well versed in all known languages, types of plants, animals and demons. The children are known to varied medical techniques from the future and feudal era that they could tell you every word of every medical book read by memory.

Now they have passed all their tests except one and that is being approved by their father.


	6. looks and attacks

**Taro-katsuro **spitting image of Sesshomaru- tall, slender, white hair, fair skin, pointy ears, shikon jewel hanging crescent moon on forehead, 2stripes cheek, magenta stripes under each eyelid, gold eyes, mokomoko two tailed _(spiritual and demon powers)_

Abilities: barrier, absorb any energy, poison whip, regeneration, toxic claws, flight, teleportation, yokai form

Attacks: meido zangetsuha, allusion, dragon strike, pulsing reflection, daggers of light,

_White hakama, light blue kimono with red and white cherry blossoms at the collar and pink shikon jewels on sleeves. Fabric regenerates when cut and doesn't stain. Armor breast plate (light), cuirass (outer upper body armor connected to shoulder plate), and regenerates when damaged. Black boots. Wide long dark blue sash with crescent moons covering it. Mokomoko over left shoulder._

**Takeshi** gold eyes, white hair shoulder length black streaks, crescent moon, fair skinned, pointy ears, black mokomoko- tips white, lean muscles, _(demon)_

Abilities: poison claws, flight, poison whip, yokai form, teleportation,

Attacks: Katsuyakukin(constrictor), Haki kobura(spitting cobra), Doku no sutoraiki(strike of poison)

_Black hakama, purple shikon jewels along the seams (side of pants). Black boots. Green kimono, golden snakes embroidered sleeves and collar. Red and white cherry blossom sash. Breast plate stretches across the torso, privates protection_

**Akira** long black hair pointy ears, crescent moon, 4 pink diamond in a row stripes across left cheek, gold eyes, pink and white swirled double tailed mokomoko over left shoulder. _(miko)_

Abilities: healing, double, spells, flight, pure whip, control wind

Attacks: Kaze o arekuruu (raging winds), Kami sori no fan o kaitensaseru(spinning razor fans), Tatsumaki no nami(tornado wave), Junsui moeru fansurasshu(pure blazing fan slash)

_White and pink kimono, shikon jewel design, floor length. Dark blue sash, wide, pink cherry blossoms. White flats. _

**Masuyo: **waist white hair in braid, black bangs, pointy ears, claws retractable, brown eyes, crescent moon, 5 diamonds in a 5 point star around crest (red, blue, yellow, silver, green), mokomoko swirl of colors is choker style on neck _(miko/demon)_

**Abilities: **morph, control surrounding elements, healing, return life, poison whip, purifying whip, purifying claws, poison claws, barrier, levitating.

**Attacks:** Hakai no arashi(storm of destruction), Uzumaku honō no ha(blades of swirling fire), Rakurai(lightning strikes), Akuainferuno (aqua inferno)

_Red and white cherry blossom designed outer kimono. Green, yellow obi, silver moons. Light blue inner kimono. Silver jewels and eye shadow. Silver flats._

_Rides on a 3 headed dragon. Name:_ _Hi kōri doku. Red/black/purple_

**Satoshi:** long one side bold black hair, no bangs, pointy ears, brown eyes, crescent, magenta wrist stripes, white mokomoko black tips coils around right arm _(demon)_

**Abilities: **camouflage, fly, morph, poison whip, toxic claws, absorb opponents powers, telekinesis, mind reader, reflect attacks, yokai form

_Green obi. Black kimono, back is a yellow dragon, lightning bolt design. Black boots. Black hakama _

**Attacks:**Ono shinsai(ax-quake), Doragonsurasshu(dragon slash), Denpa (electric wave)

**Katsumi: **purple eyes, white/black two toned hair-thigh length, nonpoint ears, shikon jewel back right shoulder, curved body, mokomoko purple/white wears it around her shoulders _(miko/demon)_

**Ability:** flight, toxic claws, see soul of opponent, control the mind and body of others, purity whip, hypnotize, heal. Yokai form

**Attacks:**Tsuin'enchanto(twin enchantment), Ryū no yōyū kiba(molten fang of the dragon) curses/spells, Ryū no me (eye of the dragon)

_Off white inner kimono. Light purple outer kimono, long sleeves. Sapphire necklace. White future boots._

**Mayumi:** spitting image of Kagome, curvaceous, short, black hair, brown eyes, crescent moon left hand, shikon jewel right hand, mokomoko wrists dangles a little _(miko)_

**Abilities: **purifying whip, levitate, spells, absorb sun for energy, barrier, healing, scrying, illusion, purification,

**Attacks: ** Moeru fushichō(blazing phoenix), sacred arrow, Shōkyaku hikari(incinerating light), spells/curses,

_Mikimoto Pearls w/ sapphire crescent moon pendant. Pink, butterfly design kimono. White hakama. Black future boots. _

_Rides dragon with sister Masuyo_

**Mizuki: **black teal tinted thigh length hair, gold eyes, red lips, mokomoko light blue lays on her neck _(demon)_

**Abilities:** yokai form, absorb moons light for energy, night vision, blend in to the night, spells, hand barrier, barrier, illusion, scrying, pocket dimension, flight

**Attacks:**Mūn bakuhatsu(moon blast), Tsuki no shūki(cycle of the moon), Gekkō (moon beams)

_Black pauldrons w/ dark blue edges, double-breasted plate wraps around back, light blue w/ dark blue edges, stomach plate dark blue. Dark blue arm coils. Floor length black skirt w/ floor length light blue sash_

_Hair pins that turn into staffs, arm coils like tentacles. Mirror for scrying_

**Kagome**

Miko garb black bottoms, blue top, armor, and leather boots.

Bows and arrows/ two pistols/ katana

Rides upon Aya (nekomata)

**Please review. Give me tips to write my stories better. Tell me what you like and don't like.**


	7. the ball

the ball

The cool night's air was silent and brisk against the flying family's skin. As they were dressed up in their finest kimonos and jewels. The ladies painted their faces to perfection and had their hair laid in place. Some flying by demonic cloud, Masuyo and Mayumi rode upon Hi kōri doku, while kagome rode upon Aya.

Hi kōri doku was obtained by her two daughters as a gift from their grandfather. Hi kōri doku was a former loyal servant to his lord before his demise and has been guarding his secret away home ever since. He gave Hi kōri doku to Masuyo and Mayumi since they were the only ones who couldn't fly.

"Mother I see the castle below we need to land now." Taro announces. They all glide down to the path below and walks the short distance to the castle gates.

"Stop! Who goes there?" Guards armed block their path.

"Step aside I'm inutashio the former demon lord of this castle and these are my special guest."

The guards look over to the great demon lord standing next to Taro. Their auras spread out suffocating the guards with sure power. "We apologize my lord please pass through." They pull back in their auras not wanting Sesshomaru to sense them yet.

Going inside inutashio gives the announcer at the door their names. The large group lets their auras flow and listen as the inside becomes silent.

"May I present lord Inutashio of the west, lady Kagome shikon miko lady of the western lands, lord Taro- katsuro heir of the west, Lord Takeshi of the western house, Lady Akira of the west, lady Masuyo of the western house, lord Satoshi of the western house, lady Katsumi of the western house, lady Mayumi of the western house, and lady Mizuki of the western house."

As they walked in all the guest parted ways with huge eyes. Lord Sesshomaru sits on his throne anger in his pierced eyes. The seat next to him was of a depressed Kohaku forcing a smile, his retainer Jaken but no Rin. "You are not my father he is dead." Sesshomaru speaks. "I was never dead." Do you call this Sesshomaru a liar in my on home? I've been to your grave twice." That was my resting place until I knew I was needed again."

As the two glared at each other well Sesshomaru glared Taro whispered into his mother's ear. "Mother my sword pulses for a recent death but I don't know how much longer it will be?" "Rin." she mumbles under her breath so quiet barley her son heard her. "Go and please hurry my son." "Yes mam." He flashes away being led by his sword. "You miko where has he gone." Sesshomaru orders standing in front of her. "To revive who ever has passed recently." His eyes widen for a sec before he is gone as well.

Mizuki show us what's happening one of you go help your brother." Kagome orders of her children. "Mother mine pulses as well." Masuyo states before teleporting away."

Kagome looks into her daughters mirror to see Taro and Masuyo standing over Rin. Then Sesshomaru bursts in anger filled in his eyes. "Get away from her!" they swipe and everything goes still for 3 seconds before Sesshomaru loses control. As he does Rin starts to glow a bright pink then a too bright white. When the light faded there Rin lay as a half demon eyes wide open. "Rin?" Sesshomaru whispers.

The mirror goes blank. "Kohaku, Rin is waiting for you." His face is of pure confusion as he runs off to her room.

"Everyone stop with the silence this is a ball so let's celebrate." Inutashio voice booms over the crowd and it automatically gets loud again. Some demons and demoness swept her children off to dance. "I think I will go for a walk under the moonlight." She says before giving a slight bow to the lord.

Walking in the garden was beautiful. There were many kinds of flowers some she has never seen before. Kagome walks up to the bridge over a koi pond and stares up at the crescent moon.

Strong arms wrap around her small frame. I relax into the arms holding me. "Why did you leave kagome?"

"I didn't want to ruin your name. I didn't even know we did until Rin told me she heard us at the door." He chuckles lightly. "I wasn't supposed to be pregnant I was told I couldn't have kids. It's the reason why me and Inyuasha didn't work well one of them." He growls holding me tighter. "He is dead Sesshomaru. He attacked me I had to defend myself." That ceases his growls.

"I knew what was going on that night I could have stopped it at any time even if that sake trapped me inside myself and made this Sesshomaru desires be on the surface." This catches my attention so I turn around and look up into his golden eyes. "Your desires?" yes yours too. That's what the sake does." "So that was how you felt about me?" yes and I would approve to go again without that sakes influence." "Really," I croak. "It pleases me how weak you get by this ones being."

"I – I-" kagome stutters at a loss of words unsure of what to make of this new information.

"Kagome join this Sesshomaru for a dance."

"Ok," She squeaks.

Sesshomaru takes her hand and leads her inside to the ball room to join the party in the waltz.

"You never cease to amaze me my lord." It's Sesshomaru to you my mate." He says pulling her closer. "You're very graceful for a human. Most could not keep up with the dance." I wouldn't say graceful just was taught how to dance. I can be very clumsy." I've seen so in the battle of defeating naraku a few times." She blushes ducking her head.

The ball lasted a few more hours. Sesshomaru approached his children. "Tomorrow after breakfast you will show this Sesshomaru if your worthy of carrying my blood."

"My siblings and I understand father," Taro says. "We shall go rest to have energy for tomorrow." Hn."

A servant came and led the children to their rooms. Kagome went to follow but was held back. "Not you my mate."

"But Sesshomaru I will need my energy as well, no?"

"This Sesshomaru sees fit to make up the eleven years of heat you buried me with." In a blink of an eye Sesshomaru had scooped kagome up. "oh." She blushes her arousal rising for the occasion. It was going to be a long night and this time Sesshomaru is going to make sure kagome won't be able to walk this time. There would be no escape this time.


End file.
